2366
in this year. | SD= 43125.8 - 43989.1 | Other= | OD= }} Events Prime universe * Crewmember Sandoval meets her end. ( ) * Dr. Beverly Crusher returns to the . Geordi La Forge is promoted to lieutenant commander, while Worf is promoted to full lieutenant. ( ) * Alexander Rozhenko, son of Worf, is born to K'Ehleyr. ( ) *Three days before stardate 43152, the Husnock attack and destroy the Federation colony on Delta Rana IV. Among the dead is Rishon Uxbridge. In an act of revenge, her husband Kevin, who is actually an immortal and all-powerful Douwd, annihilates all fifty billion Husnock. ( ) * The Romulan scout ship crashes on Galorndon Core. It is suspected the ship was conducting covert operations in Federation space before it crashed. The Federation and the Romulans nearly go to war over the incident. ( ) * Four months before stardate 43462, for openly criticizing the policies of the government of the Romulan Star Empire, Admiral Alidar Jarok is censured and reassigned to a remote sector. ( ) * The Romulan Admiral Alidar Jarok defects to the Federation, with faulty information about a new outpost on Nelvana III, designed to lure the Enterprise-D into the Neutral Zone. ( ) * On Rutia IV, these events occurred prior to stardate 43510: ** Six months before, Alexana Devos is promoted to Director of Security. She replaces the former director who was murdered by the Ansata. Within a few days of her assuming command, Director Devos is confronted by the brutality of the separatist group with the terrific bombing of a shuttlebus carrying 60 children. There are no survivors of the attack. ** Two months before, a cell of the Ansata first use the inverter for their attacks on civilian centers. These attacks would precipate the need for the Rutian government to request medical supplies from the Federation. ( ) * Data creates another Soong-type android, known as Lal. Unfortunately, Lal's positronic net destabilizes and Data is forced to deactivate her. ( ) * A Romulan warbird, which participated in the Khitomer Massacre of 2346, is captured by warriors of the Klingon Empire. Her logs identify the traitor at Khitomer as Ja'rod, the father of Klingon High Council member Duras. ( ) * The Klingon High Council gives Worf a discommendation when his father, Mogh, is accused of aiding the Romulans at the Khitomer massacre. However, the Enterprise crew discovers data which indicates that Duras' father, Ja'rod, was the traitor, and Worf accepts discommendation in order to keep the Klingon Empire from disintegrating into civil war. ( ) * Ambassador Sarek is diagnosed with Bendii Syndrome, shortly before he conducts final negotiations with the Legarans. ( ) * William T. Riker is offered command of the . ( ) * Harry Kim enters Starfleet Academy. ( ) * The United Federation of Planets is attacked by a Borg cube, which annihilates the New Providence colony on Jouret IV, as well as the freighter . The Enterprise-D intercepts the Borg near the Paulson Nebula, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard is abducted and assimilated. The Enterprise prepares an energy weapon based on its deflector dish, but Picard, as Locutus of Borg, gives the Borg knowledge which renders the deflector weapon useless. The Borg continue on a course to Earth. ( ) * Starfleet begins development of the . ( ) * Starfleet issues new type 2 phaser and tricorder designs. Starfleet uniforms are redesigned, now in two-piece versions with a higher collar and no striping on the shoulders. ( ) * Anjohl Tennan dies in the Batal labor camp. ( ) * The soccer player Golanga has his knee replaced by a bio-implant. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres enters Starfleet Academy. ( ) * Odo is designated an officer of the Cardassian court in order to testify in criminal cases. ( ) * The Bajorans Ishan Chaye, Jillur Gueta, and Timor Landi are executed on Terok Nor after an assassination attempt on Gul Dukat. Three days later, another bombing leads Odo, who had been in charge of the investigation, to realize the three Bajorans were innocent. ( ) * The Cardassian transport ship Ravinok is attacked by the Breen and forced to crash land on Dozaria. ( ) * Nikolai Rozhenko and Worf see each other for the last time until 2370. ( ) * Benjamin Sisko wears a Starfleet dress uniform for the last time until 2369. ( ) Mirror universe * and separate. ( ) Alternate timeline * The emerges from a temporal rift. It temporarily remains in this year, causing an alternate timeline where the Federation is fighting a losing war with the Klingon Empire. Captain Rachel Garrett is killed in a Klingon attack, and Lieutenant Richard Castillo is forced to take command. The ship returns to the year 2344 and the changes to the timeline are averted, although an alternate version of Natasha Yar returns to the past with the Enterprise-C. ( ) Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** bg:2366 de:2366 es:2366 fr:2366 nl:2366 pl:2366 rok sv:2366